Eres para mi
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: el amor pude mas que todo


Notas de autor: Una pequeña historia ojalá les guste.

**Eres para mi **

El sabía que ella le pertenecía lo hizo desde el momento que beso sus labios, sus primeras caricias y cuando ella se entregó a el.

Esa noche como todas las noches la tenía dormida a su lado desnuda, le volvía loco pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocar su perfecto cuerpo, recordó el momento en que ella se iba a casar con otro.

COMIENZO DEL RENCUENTRO

Ese día fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida verla entrar con su vestido blanco y el en un rincón de la iglesia vio como le resbala va una lágrima a la novia será que nadie más la vio, ella lo observo y el hizo lo mismo pero ella le negó con la cabeza.

La ceremonia continuaba has que el padre dijo:

- si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable a hora o calle para siempre- un silencio hubo por un momento.

Trunks no lo pensó solo dijo - yo - los invitados lo observaban y la misma Pan también.

- padre disculpe me pero se supone que usted debe casar a personas que se amen y pues ella no lo ama a él, ella me ama a mí- se detuvo un momento para mirar a Pan- pequeña si lo que estoy diciendo no es verdad niega lo delante de Dios, del Padre, de tus familiares y amigos pero sobre todo mira me a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

Pan no sabía que hacer pero tomo aire - no pudo hacerlo perdóneme Padre- miro a su novio- Joaquín tú lo sabias bien - Trunks la agarró del brazo y los dos salieron corriendo de la iglesia la subió a su carro y se fueron.

Pan lloraba y Trunks la miraba pero no decía nada hasta que:

- Pan por favor deja de llorar todo va a estar bien- le dijo para consolar la.

- tu no entiendes y a hora como hago para mirar a mis padres a los ojos y pedirle que me disculpen- seguía llorando.

- si quieres yo voy contigo hablar con tus padres- le dijo el

- no Trunks mejor yo voy sola nose como pueda reaccionar mi padre- respondió ella.

- bueno pero por ahora tienes que descansar vamos a una propiedad que tengo cerca de la playa para que te relajes un poco y ya mañana ves eso que te parece- pregunto él.

- vamos por mi está bien- los dos se fueron.

Al llegar Pan se fue directamente a dormir en llantos él quería hacerla suya en ese momento pero el entendió que ella se sentía mal.

Al día siguiente el la fue a buscar al cuarto donde había pasado pero no la encontró luego la fue a buscar por toda la casa pero no estaba.

En casa de lo SONSATAN

- cómo pudiste- le dijo Gohan a su hija.

- perdona me papito pero yo lo amo- le dijo ella en llanto.

- dime hija pensaste en el daño. Que le hacías a Joaquín a ilusionar lo- le dijo Videl acercándose a su hija.

- si mamá él lo sabía solo era un trato nuestra boda porque sus papás lo obligaron a que se casara pero él tampoco me ama- dijo ella a Videl.

- Pan vete- le dijo Gohan a su hija.

- pero- dijo Pan

-te dije que te fueres-le grito.

-Gohan-protesto Videl.

- no me contra digas- le respondió el.

Pan salió corriendo mientras lloraba no se fijó al cruzar la calle cuando sintió el golpe de un auto y cayo inconsciente.

El hospital Satán:

- señor diga me el nombre de la paciente- dijo la señorita del hospital -Pan Son- le dijo Trunks totalmente desesperado con lágrimas que salían sin cesar.

- en un momento el doctor va a salir- le respondió ella.

En unos cinco minutos salía el doctor.

- familiares de la señorita Pan Son- dijo el doctor.

- yo soy el novio sus padres está por llegar- le dijo Trunks cuando se enteró del accidente como pudo aviso a Gohan y Videl.

- no le tengo muy buenas noticias- le dijo en doctor llenando a Trunks de un gran dolor.

-doctor diga me lo que le paso a mi pequeña- le dijo el

- mire su novia fue arrollada por un automóvil pero eso no fue lo que le causo más daño al caer se golpeó la cabeza, esta inconsciente y no se sabe si valla a despertar- le dijo él.

- no me diga eso - cayó al suelo en llanto.

-si quiere puede pasar a ver la- dijo el doctor.

- si lo hare- entro Trunks a la habitación de Pan.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar los papas de Pan al hospital.

- todo es tu culpa- le grita Videl a Gohan y él se mantenía en silencio.

- Pan Son- dijo Gohan.

-claro habitación 153 - le dijo la misma señorita que atendió a Trunks.

-muchas gracias - dijo Videl.

Los dos entraron a la habitación de Pan encontrando a Trunks que lloraba a lado de su cama.

- que haces tú acá - le dijo Gohan tomándolo de la camisa.

- gohan por favor comporta te- le dijo Videl- gracias por avisar nos- agradeció.

-que dijo el doctor- dijo Gohan un poco más calmado.

- que no se sabe si vallas a despertar- le dijo el en llanto.

- no mi hija no- dijo Videl en llanto y Gohan también hizo lo mismo.

- perdona me hija - le dijo Gohan desesperado.

-papito- dijo Pan abriendo de a poco los ojos- ai mi cabeza me duele.

-hija- dijo Gohan con alegría.

- mi amor estas bien - le pregunto Trunks sacándose las lágrimas.

- llamare al doctor- dijo Videl.

- que me paso - preguntó Pan.

- te arrolló un auto todo fue mi culpa perdone me Pan no debí tratarte así- dijo Gohan.

- no papito no tienes por qué pedirme perdón hice mal pero yo amo Trunks y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso-le dijo Pan a su padre.

- y yo también la amo con toda mi alma y sin ella no podría vivir.

Llegaba el doctor y revisó a Pan.

- bueno Pan está bien fue más el susto y el golpe en la cabeza- dijo el doctor tranquilizado los a todos los presentes.

En un rato llego toda la familia, son , bifer y hasta llego . preocupado también la mayoría de guerreros Z y el imponente Vegeta miraba desde lejos.

Todos alegres y contentos aunque un poco preocupados llevaban regalos para Pan.

Los días pasaron y Gohan acepto la relación de Pan y Trunks un año después se casaron.

Fin del recuerdo.

- en que piensas- le dijo Pan despierta que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo.

- en nada mi amor- le dijo el abrazando la.

- papitos puedo dormir con ustedes- les dijo un pequeña niña tres añitos de cabello negro y ojos azules muy parecida a su abuelita Videl.

Fin

Notas del autor: al fin lo termine es de un solo capítulo nada más gracias.

Si le gusto comenten y si no bueno hago lo que puedo.


End file.
